


Cookies and Cake and Pie, OH MY!

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's got the after holiday weigh-in blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Cake and Pie, OH MY!

"Jesus!" Sean blurted out jumping off the scale as though it were on fire.

Elijah wheeled toward him, his razor hanging, forgotten, from his hand. "What?! You scared the fuck outta me, Sean! What's wrong?!"

"I've gained 6 fucking pounds since Thanksgiving!"

Elijah sighed and turned back to the mirror. "Sean, everyone gains a few pounds over the holidays. It's not the end of the world."

"I've gotten lazy! I've been eating like a pig. Cookies and cake and pie and, oh my god...," he mourned. He sat down hard on the lid of the toilet and buried his face in his hands.

"Seanie...," Elijah crooned in a consoling tone. He hurriedly splashed a bit of after shave on his face then sat on his heels in front of Sean. "Stop beating yourself up!"

"Who ELSE should I beat up?" Sean demanded, his face still hidden in his hands.

Elijah pulled his hands down. "Stop this," he demanded, then softly kissed Sean's hair. "You're a human being. You overdid a little over the holidays like two billion other folks did. It'll be OK."

Sean shook his head unhappily.

Elijah pushed him upright and sat down on his lap. "Why are you so hard on yourself? What good will that do?" 

Sean shrugged. "I dunno." He sighed and looked into Elijah's eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. It's just so hard to lose this shit... and then to blow it like this."

"Don't say 'blow it' in front of me unless you're prepared to follow through," Elijah teased, drawing a soft laugh from Sean.

"There's a new year just ahead," Elijah continued. "You'll bounce back!"

"Yeah?"

"Definitely! And you'll learn from it! You always do!"

"OK!" Sean agreed determinedly. Then he smiled and murmured against Elijah's ear: "Now about that blowing it thing..."


End file.
